The New Gray
by hanazakari
Summary: Konoha High is led by two groups known as the Blacks and the Whites with individual leaders. When Tenten arrives, she's going to change school tradition... [Nejiten, others listed when appeared]
1. Chapter 1

**The New Gray**

**Rated: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Swearing, light violence

**Summary: **Konoha High is led by two groups known as the Blacks and the Whites with individual leaders. When Tenten arrives, she's going to change school tradition... Nejiten, others listed when appeared

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing... --; no Naruto, and the original plot is the Penguin Brother's, which I don't own either, though some things are different.

I've only started reading Naruto fics, so if there's another fic like this, please inform me and I will remove this immediately.

Ages for fic-

Tenten, Shikamaru- 15

Neji, Sasuke, and Shino- 16

**Chapter 1**

"You got drunk last night again, didn't you, obasan!" Tenten muttered irritatedly, glaring daggers at the pillow her guardian was currently trying to hide under. "Obasan! We've just moved and you have to unpack! Sleeping all day is not a good way to settle into the house!"

The brunette tugged on the pillow firmly, yanking it from the owner's grasp, and Tsunade sat up on the bed, staring at the teenager in front of her unfocusedly. The blond scowled, before falling back heavily on the bed, hiding beneath the covers.

Tenten sighed, and proceeded in making her exit. "Obasan, I'm going to Konoha High, please don't trash the place," she half pleaded, half stating. Tsunade moved the blanket slightly, looking at the bun haired girl. "Oh? I thought you don't have to start school until tomorrow-"

"I'm not." Tenten slipped on a light jacket, and paused at a mirror to undo the buns and tie her beautiful long hair into a high ponytail. She nodded to herself slightly, satisfied with her appearance. "The school committee wanted to explain something to me though, so they recommended coming before school started."

Tsunade huffed, and dove under the blankets again, a muffled, "Don't cause trouble..." was heard, followed by slight snores.

Tenten rolled her eyes, setting out of her new home in the Fire country.

-

Tenten choked slightly, chocolate brown eyes widening. "Oh, wow..."

Konoha High was much definitely bigger than any other school she had ever attended. "It's humongous, forget big..." The school itself was well known for successions, and one of or the biggest private school in all of the Fire country. Drawing a deep breath, Tenten walked through the gates, eyes absorbing the surroundings in glee at the beautiful environment.

She frowned slightly after her entrance, however, when she realized a lot of students were looking at her strangely... _Do I look weird or something? _she thought to herself, before she shifted a gaze to the clothing. Everyone either had black clothing or a white blazer. _I thought there weren't uniforms here..._

Tenten began to feel really uncomfortable when hushed whispers aroused, eyes still glued to her. The brunette looked down at herself one more time, trying to find out why she was the center of attention after doing absolutely nothing. _Huh?_

Quickening her pace and resisting the urge to snap out in curiosity, Tenten pushed open the glass doors of the high school, searching for the teacher who was supposedly supposed to explain school rules and policies to her.

-

"I AM MAITO GAI!" A strange man with thick eyebrows and a green spandex suit shook on of Tenten's hands furiously, obviously pleased. "I'VE HEARD MANY THINGS ABOUT YOUR PREVIOUS ADVENTURES! SUCH EXPRESSES OF YOUTH SIMPLY AMAZES ME!"

Tenten sweatdropped, before pulling her hands out of his grip hesitantly, forcing a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, uh, Gai-sensei..." _Great, the guy in charge of me really is a weird Gai..._

Gai ushered to keep walking deeper into the school, fortunately lowering his voice level. "I've heard you've been to eight schools," he stated, amused, "You must tell me your exciting stories of youth that caused you to get kicked out so many times."

The brunette glared up at the older man, who shrugged off her look easily. "My guardian wanders a lot, that's the only reason I've been to so many schools," Tenten stated bluntly. "I can fight, but I've never been expelled."

Gai nodded. "Ah, your guardian is Tsunade-san, right? I believe the principal, Jiraiya-san, knew her in her days of youth. I suppose that's why you were accepted in the middle of a term."

Tenten blushed slightly in embarrasement. "I got accepted because Obasan knows the principal? Is that allowed?" Gai smiled widely, Tenten wincing at the sight of his bright teeth. "You've passed the entrance exams, so do not worry, my new young flower!"

The brunette twitched at being addressed as a flower, but changed the subject as she glanced at the inside of Konoha High in awe. "Konoha High truly is amazing," she murmured, though she knew Gai heard since he raised his eyebrows, "It contains so many things, and I've only seen the front. Are you going to show me everything here?"

Before Gai could reply however, Tenten whipped around and faced him worriedly. "Sensei, I forgot. I never received a uniform!" Gai lowered his eyes, expression losing hyper joy. "There are no uniforms here in Konoha," he stated flatly. "Eh? But everyone-" "I'll explain school systems to you later," Gai said cheerfully, dismissing the project, though Tenten still felt left out or misplaced.

_Everyone's wearing either black clothing or a white blazer, and staring at me strangely. But why did Gai-sensei say there's no uniforms if everyone dresses the sa-_

Crashing into someone, Tenten landed on the floor, a pile of papers scattered around her. She saw a boy with long black hair in a white blazer who leaned down to pick up the papers, looking furious at her clumsiness. "I'm sorry," Tenten said quickly, averting her gaze and picking up the papers as the boy's white (_they're white!_) eyes stared at her.

The brunette pulled a number of papers towards her, arranging them neatly, holding them up to the boy. "Um, here, your papers-" Her voice faltered when her gaze met the other's fully, white eyes widened slightly as if in confusion. "Tenten?" Tenten shifted her weight from her knees backwards in awe. "Eh? How do you know my name?" He didn't reply, just continually staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably. "Err, excuse me-"

"Oi, Neji, what's wrong?" Tenten looked at yet another boy who was approaching behind Neji, she supposed that was what white eye's name is. The approaching boy had black spiky hair, wearing a long white trench coat, eyes hidden behind sunglasses. His face tilted towards Tenten questioningly.

"You're the new gray," he stated in a monotone voice. "State your name and class." Tenten stood up uncertainly as Neji did, and looked at the new guy strangely. "Err, Tenten Shugotenshi (**A.N. made up**), class 10-4-" "So it is you," the boy in the trench coat stated, nodding to reinforce his statement. "There have been rumors going around about your previous life experiences." Tenten sweatdropped internally.

"I'm Aburame Shino, vice president of Konoha. This is Hyuuga Neji, president of student council." Tenten smiled sweetly. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," she replied politely, bowing down. Shino nodded again. "You would be best suited for white."

Tenten looked up questioningly. "White?" she asked, though before Shino could say anything, she heard Gai's voice calling from the hallway.

"TENTEN!"

She turned around. "I'm coming!" She bowed again quickly, before waving slightly to Shino and Neji. "Again, it was a pleasure to meet you, Aburame-san, Hyuuga-san." She walked out towards Gai, who was now waving her hands to summon her idiotically.

_Wow, I've met the vice president and the president. They're both kind of strange, all emotionless and monotone voices... though the president was looking at me strangely... _Tenten thought to herself, as Gai began showing her the facilities in the school.

When Tenten walked out of hearing distance, Shino turned to Neji. "What's wrong with you, Neji?" The mentioned didn't reply, merely turning and walking away quietly, the vice president raising an eyebrow in response.

-

"Wow..." Tenten stared at the computer room, where many students were currently working. "It's really big!"

A girl in black brushed past Tenten at the doorway, and a girl in white looked at her and sneered. "Get out of here, black. I don't need you polluting the air in here." The other glared back, replying, "Get your ass out of here if it bothers you so much." The girl in white stood up, staring down at the slightly shorter girl. "What would a dunce like you know about computers anyways?"

A boy in white looked up, reinforcing the second girl. "Oi, black, you're in the wrong area! Move your ass!"

Another boy in black on the other side of the room stood up. "You're too close to us, whites! Move it, this is black area!"

Gai cursed, and motioned for Tenten to wait where she was as he broke up the predictable fight.

When the two left the computer room, the brunette spoke up. "Gai-sensei, what the hell is wrong with this school?" "What are you doing, Gai? Torturing another student, I see." Great. Another interruption.

Gai and Tenten both turned, seeing a man with silver hair and a mask. "Kakashi, my eternal rival!" Gai boomed, and Tenten took a step backwards uncertainly. "What challenge have you called for now!" Kakashi merely shrugged, looking back to his book. "Whatever..."

"You truly are my eternal rival, Kakashi! Keeping your cool like that! Wait, where are you running off to, rival of mine!"

Tenten stood, lost, as her guide ran off yelling something to Kakashi-sensei, who didn't even seem to be listening. She headed outside to the courtyard, where more blacks were fighting against whites. _There's something seriously wrong about this school..._

"Hey, you." Tenten turned, and saw a boy with spiked brown hair in a ponytail leaning against the brick wall lazily, staring at her. "You're the new Gray?" She walked over and stood a foot away from him. "Um, a Gray?" The boy nodded, looking at her.

"Name's Nara Shikamaru, call me Shikamaru. You new to this school?" She nodded, slightly puzzled. "Yeah, I'm Tenten." she realized, something different, looking at him curiously.

_He's the first one to wear ordinary clothes..._

Shikamaru stood up and dusted himself off, eyeing Tenten boredly. "You know, I didn't think anyone else would be a Gray." At this, the brunette frowned. "I've heard that before what is a Gray supposed to be?" The question was more to herself, but the boy answered it anyways.

He waved his hand, telling her to follow him, and Tenten walked alongside the boy as he explained what the school custom was.

"I'll take it you're not stupid, and noticed there's something wrong about Konoha. There are two types of uniforms: black, or white. Usually, you have to choose a certain group when you enter school. The ones wearing white are called white, and same thing for black.

The white are considered superior, and the black are the worse students. The groups always fight in some sort of competition everyday, though there are people like us who aren't in either group. We don't get stuck in their competitions and don't have uniforms."

Tenten blinked as she absorbed the information. "And that's a Gray?" Shikamaru nodded. "Why is Konoha that way?" He shrugged. "It's just been a custom forever. Actually though, we're two of the very few Grays. You'll find out why soon." Shikamaru's eyes hardened slightly.

Tenten frowned, and looked at him confusedly. "What?" Shikamaru waved a hand lazily. "Never mind. You'll find out in school tomorrow."

Tenten watched Shikamaru walk away, chewing on her thumb nail in confusion.

_I wonder what he meant by that..._

-

"This isn't good," Tenten mumbled to herself, looking through her locker again.

Her tour with Gai-sensei had finished, and Konoha let its students out. She was the only one in the hall right now, since Tenten was organizing her locker and trying to catch up in her studies. Gai had given her a large notebook with all the notes for the year, though she had somehow misplaced it.

Closing the locker, Tenten lightly banged her head against it in frustration.

_Not even the first day of school, and I'm already screwed..._

Sighing exasperatedly, the brunette turned- to be greeted with the site of a white notebook being held inches from her face. "Eh? What's this..." Whoever was holding the object droppped it, though she caught it by quick reflexes. Looking upwards at the stranger, brown eyes met white. Tenten blinked at the sight of Hyuuga Neji standing in front of her, but smiled warmly nonetheless.

"Ano, Hyuuga-san, is this yours?" He cocked an eyebrow, Tenten feeling stupid for asking an obvious question. She scanned through its contents, only to find it was a lot like the notebook Gai had given her (he probably scanned it or something).

The brunette looked back up at the Hyuuga in glee. "Thank you, Hyuuga-san! I promise, I'll return it to you tomorrow when I copy the notes down!"

Neji didn't reply, and Tenten took a step backwards awkwardly. _Maybe I shouldn't talk to him after all-_

"I'm Hyuuga Neji." Tenten blinked. "Eh? I already knew that, Hyuuga-san." He stared at her incredulously. "Are you messing with me?" His tone became low and dangerous, and the girl gulped. "Um? What?"

Neji scowled darkly. "You've really forgotten? You better remember tomorrow, idiot."

With that, he turned and walked away, Tenten's eyes narrowing at the remark. "Idiot?"

_I don't even know him! _

Leaving the school, Tenten laid on the grass field, looking up at the clouds and sorting out her mind.

_He called me an idiot for not remembering him... but this is the first time I've ever met him! I can't know him, I've never heard of Hyuuga Neji ever..._

_I guess he's not as calm as everyone would expect..._

"Hey, you, new girl." Tenten stiffened and sat up quickly, seeing the boy she met earlier. "Shikamaru-san. What are you doing here?" she asked politely, and he sat down next to her. "Drop the -san, it makes me feel weird. What were you and Hyuuga talking about?"

Tenten looked at him suspiciously. "Nothing, really. Why?" Shikamaru turned to her, expression serious. "Don't get involved with Hyuuga." "Eh?"

His shoulders moved up and down carelessly. "Like I've told you, blacks and whites have a leader, and followers hook onto their every word. Hyuuga is the leader of the whites."

The brunette's eyes widened. "Oh..."

Someone screamed, and both teens shot up onto there feet, running towards the direction of the sound- rather, Tenten was running, and Shikamaru was walking at an ordinary pace. "Is it another fight?" she asked Shikamaru, and stopped at what was seen in front of her.

"I'll never do it again!" a younger boy screamed as a larger boy in black beat him repeatedly. "Someone, please help me!"

"Shikamaru, do something!" Tenten exclaimed to her companion. He shrugged, and turned away from the scene. "Too troublesome." "What!" "Don't get involved, Tenten, it happens everyday-"

Shikamaru stared after Tenten as she headed towards the bully. "Tenten!"

The older boy had gotten his hands onto four kunai, and raised his arm, intent obvious-

"Stop it!"

The crowd that had gathered watched in amazement as Tenten latched herself to the stranger's arm to prevent him from throwing the weapons. "If you throw those, you'll kill him!"

The boy in black looked down at her blankly. "Who the hell are you?"

His voice was deep and dark, onyx eyes glaring at her furiously. Tenten faltered, and unfortunately loosened her grip, allowing him to throw her off his arm easily, and whipped the kunai directly at the boy in white.

Cursing at herself for showing weakness, Tenten rushed forward and pushed the boy away, leaving herself targeted. Before the kunai could reach her however-

Murmurs began as Shikamaru stood in front of Tenten, calmly holding the four discarded weapons. "You shouldn't have gotten in the way," he said, turning to face the new girl, and the boy in black glared at Shikamaru.

"Who the hell is this, Nara?" Shikamaru threw back the kunais slowly, and shrugged. "A new Gray?"

Shikamaru shrugged again. "She's a transfer student, Uchiha, and an acquaintance. Don't lay a hand on her though."

The boy, Uchiha Sasuke, snorted slightly, and turned his attention to Tenten. "You're the new student? Someone ought to have told you the rules."

He pointed the kunai towards her menacingly. "Join a group, follow the leader, don't stand out, and don't try to be unique. Otherwise your life will be a living hell."

Sasuke pocketed the kunais, not removing his emotionless gaze from the girl. "Don't get in my way. I'll kill you."

Tenten stood up, and straightened her shirt, before eyeing the Uchiha bravely. "That's stupid." He twitched. "You're all following these stupid rules because of something stupid in the past. The school itself is amazing and up to date, but you're all acting like how the old timers used to be. It's violent, and no one's got guts to make a change.

You're all idiots!"

The whole crowd stared at her wide-eyed and in astonishment. "So someone finally does have enough courage to say it aloud."

Hyuuga Neji pushed his way forward, and people moved out of the way silently as he faced Sasuke. The latter turned his head away in disgust. "What the hell do you want, Hyuuga? Your presence is making me sick."

"The feeling is mutual," Neji replied, though his white eyes hardened and narrowed slightly as he addressed the other boy.

Shikamaru stirred, and Tenten looked at him inquiringly. "They're the leaders of the blacks and whites," he answered, "they usually never face each other, so it's a rare occasion."

Tenten looked back at the leader of the blacks.

_That's the leader of the blacks? He's just like Hyuuga-san, monotonish and everything. Though he seems smart, not as idiotic as Shikamaru described the blacks…_

"Shikamaru? Who is the leader of the Grays?"

Another shrug. "Grays are independent. We don't have a leader."

Tenten beamed, and turned to him. "I'll be a Gray then. I don't want to be part of this feud or obey anyone!" Shikamaru and Neji both looked at her like she was dumb, while Sasuke snorted humorously.

"You're going to regret that, transfer student," he said darkly, "You should have listened to others."

The brunette smiled at him, determinedly. "I will not back out on my decision."

The crowd dispersed, and Tenten walkd with Shikamaru back to the school, while rumors shot around like fire.

"There's a new Gray then." "I bet you she won't last two days!" "I'll take you up on that…"


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Gray**

**Rated: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Swearing, light violence

**Summary: **Konoha High is led by two groups known as the Blacks and the Whites with individual leaders. When Tenten arrives, she's going to change school tradition... Nejiten, others listed when appeared

**Disclaimer: **As stated in the beginning, I still own… nothing.

Naruto (appears in this chapter)- 16

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME THAT YOU REVIEWED, SERIOUSLY. I was considering on not continuing the fic, but since I got good responses, I'll keep going.**

**Feel free to criticize me since I want to satisfy everyone.**

**Chapter 2**

Tenten Shugotenshi transferred to Konoha high, which is a strange school segregated into two groups that are constantly violent. She sets out to remain individual in a third group, called the Grays.

-

"Good morning, Shikamaru!"

The mentioned turned, seeing Tenten walking briskly towards him, still dressing in her own clothes for her first official day at Konoha High.

Her hair was done in two braids, wearing an oversized grey sweatshirt, and casual blue jeans. Shikamaru grinned. "Glad to see you've got some guts to stay a Gray, Tenten." She wore the same expression on her face, and opened her mouth to say something as she neared, but stopped.

Shikamaru's eyes widened when he saw her reach up to her forehead, fingers covered in bright red liquid coming back down. Gai popped out of nowhere, his eyes round.

"What the hell is this!" Tenten asked in a low voice, fingers curling into a fist. "My new flower of youth! We must escort you to the nurse's immediately; you could die of a head wound!" Gai exclaimed loudly. The brunette looked at him strangely, and then shook her head.

"No. It's not blood if that's what you're thinking, just paint." Shikamaru blinked. "What?"

Three more red stains formed on Tenten's sweatshirt, and she whipped around furiously, while the other two watched.

"Who the hell did that!"

No one stopped or answered, only continuing to walk as if nothing had occurred.

"Cowards," the brunette muttered furiously.

"It's started, Tenten." She turned her attention to her friend. Shikamaru sighed.

"You're about to see why no one is a Gray here at Konoha."

-

-Gai's office-

"Fuck, this sucks," Tenten muttered furiously. "I really like this sweatshirt, too…"

Gai handed Tenten a plastic bag to put her sweatshirt into while it was still dripping with paint to avoid dirtying her other things. He smiled brightly. "THAT'S OKAY, MY LITTLE FLOWER, AT LEAST YOU SURVIVED THE FIRST ASSAULT!"

"The FIRST assault?"

"Most other girls would have left Konoha and submitted already," Shikamaru said, leaning lazily against the wall, "Guess your past records do mean you're a troublemaker after all."

Tenten shot him a frown, and pulled against one of her braids uncomfortably. "That's why there aren't any Grays at school," she said softly, "they're all bullied until they submit into the school customs."

"That's right." Both teens looked at Gai. "People don't last long at all. They can't stand the pressure." "Why don't the teachers do something about it then? Can't they take responsibility!"

"Teachers don't want to get involved with these kind of things. It's all ordinary and all, so no one cares…"

"That's pathetic!" Tenten exclaimed, and Gai winced. "How can you call yourselves adults!"

"Actually, believe it or not, a lot of teachers are scared of these competitions too," Shikamaru interrupted, "One teacher tried, and he ended up quitting and leaving the country."

"Guess this school thing is serious after all. Wait," Tenten said slowly, "Why aren't you picked on?"

Shikamaru's eyes twinkled mischievly. "No reason really. It's too troublesome."

"For you or them? Wait, what's that got to do with anything?"

Tenten had a hunch Shikamaru was lying, but decided against pushing the subject and continued on.

"Can't Hyuuga-san and Uchiha just tell the groups to get along and stuff?" the brunette questioned, "If they just say, 'get along', or something-"

"That'll never happen." "Why?"

"The two have always been enemies no matter what, really. Supposedly, there's something to do with the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans, you know, two powerful eyes inherited and all. I think they bumped into each other at the hallway, and somehow it evolved into a fight.

They've hated each other's guts until now."

_A fight? Demo, Hyuuga-san doesn't seem like the violent type…_

"You should just get a uniform though, Tenten," Gai said, as the three headed to class. "You don't know how bad things can get for you. Trust me."

"I won't go back on my word," she replied stubbornly. "I'm going to stay a Gray, no matter what."

"Tenten-" "Don't worry, Gai-sensei." Gai looked at Shikamaru in shock. "You've seen what's happened to the other Grays! She's not special like you are, Shik-" "She'll be fine."

The pineapple shaped haired boy stared after the new girl as she walked through the hallways, braids bouncing happily.

"Something tells me Tenten isn't like the rest."

Gai closed his mouth. "For her sake, I hope you're right."

-

"I'm Tenten Shugotenshi, a transfer student. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Her bright introduction was met with dull stares. Gai cleared his throat. "Err, your seat will be…" Shikamaru raised a hand, and Gai nodded. "You will be next to Nara-san, Shugotenshi-san."

Tenten smiled at Shikamaru who smirked back. "Looks like you're stuck with me, Shikamaru," she said teasingly, and froze when she got to her desk.

"What the-"

A lot of people screamed and ran when Tenten flung the large slugs out of her desk. "Ewwww, they're so gross!" "Get them off me!" The girls screamed, and the boys just jumped out of the way.

The new girl gave a sadistic grin in satisfaction. "Slugs are nothing big. My guardian keeps a weird amount of them, you guys should come up with something better."

"Don't encourage them, Tenten."

"I have the strength for this," Tenten said, "Sometimes, people's words are louder than their actions."

"Just watch your back," her friend warned, "Neji and Sasuke both know who you are already because of your previous encounter."

Tenten merely smiled.

"I'm not scared."

-

Tenten hummed herself a tune happily, ignoring all the dark glares sent her way. Shikamaru had gone off somewhere, and she didn't want to tag along him too much, so decided on going to her last class of the day by herself.

Unaware, the top of her backpack zipped open, due to the brunette's carelessness.

Whirling around due to instinct, Tenten whipped four shuriken in the blink of an eye, and threw them, deflecting the kunais that had been headed towards her.

Four boys in black yelled in dismay, running down the long hallway to escape.

"Come back here, you cowards!" the new girl ran after them, the rest of the students watching in awe.

"As soon as I catch you bastards, I'll show you how to REALLY throw kunais!"

A nearby boy in black stared at the floor where Tenten had been previously standing. A white notebook lay on the floor, opened up to a page with neat notes.

Cautiously approaching the fallen item, he was surprised when he closed the notebook to find a certain well known name on the cover.

Hyuuga Neji.

Smiling triumphantly, the Black ran off to tell Sasuke about the new discovery.

-

"Rotten punks."

Shikamaru winced when the locker slammed powerfully, loose screws rattling. "I guess your last period didn't go well, huh?"

Blowing out steam, the braided girl shook her head vigorously. "No, not at all. It's just sickening though; I lost the notebook that has all the previous lessons in it!"

"So what's so bad about that?" Shikamaru walked at her pace as they prepared to leave for the day. "You could copy my notes, or something." "That's not the point," Tenten grumbled, "the notebook wasn't mine or Gai-sensei's in the first place."

Shikamaru looked at her, surprised sketched all over his face. "What? Then whose was it?" Tenten shrugged. "It's Hyuuga-san's."

"Whoa! No way! So he was right after all!" Tenten and Shikamaru stopped, a blond haired boy wearing black standing in front of them, smiling happily.

"So the emotionless Hyuuga Neji finally has done something kind after all! Believe it!"

Tenten blinked. "Err, who are you?" The blond stepped right in front of her, dangerously close. "You're the new transfer student, right? My name's Naruto Uzumaki, remember it!"

She took a step backwards uncomfortably. "Err, Uzumaki-san, could you not stand so close when you speak?"

His grin was replaced with a frown as if insulted for a moment, before inverting back. "Call me Naruto. Well, anyways, transfer student, Sasuke-teme wants to talk with you!"

"Uchiha Sasuke? The bully picking on the little boy?"

Naruto laughed loudly, the brunette frowning at the strange boy. How could someone so cheerful work for someone so… well, uncheerful like Sasuke?

"Sasuke-teme's my rival," Naruto stated, as if reading her mind. "I wanted to be leader of the blacks, and I should be since my grades pretty much suck. But I lost to Sasuke-teme fair and square, so I'm stuck under him for now until I kick his ass."

"Okay then…"

Naruto clapped his hands together. "But enough about that, Tenten-san! Sasuke-teme wants to see you, so let's hurry!"

At this, the girl scowled and balled her fists. "No way. If Uchiha has something to say to me, he can get off his lazy ass and come to me himself.

Sighing, Naruto rubbed the back of his head apologetically. "Sorry, Tenten-san, but if that's your answer, then I'll apologize right now."

"Why?"

-

"I've been utterly humiliated," Tenten muttered darkly under her breath, arms tied behind her back. "He seriously did drag me down to see that bastard!"

Naruto ended up tying Tenten's hands together, and despite his bright attitude, the kid was fast. He dragged a protesting Gray down the empty hallways, and now she was in a plain room in front of a couch, apparently waiting for the boss to appear.

"This is so stupid…"

"You shouldn't have let him catch you off guard in the first place."

Tenten scowled at Shikamaru, who was standing a safe seven feet away. "Shikamaru, why don't you come over here and untie me?"

He shrugged, only infuriating his friend more. "Right now, it's too troublesome. Just sit and pretend to listen to what Uchiha has to say."

"I wouldn't say it would be wise for you to ignore what I have to say, though."

Tenten glared at the dark haired boy who settled in front of her. "Uchiha." "How'd you like your welcome party, transfer student?" Stupid smirk.

"Are you the one who's been ordering those assaults?" she hissed venomously, while Sasuke continued to smirk. "I wouldn't waste my time on something that worthless."

He turned to Shikamaru, who was still standing and watching. "You weren't summoned, Nara." "I won't do anything, just watch," he replied in a bored tone.

Tenten felt a twitch that had already developed grow bigger. "So what the hell does the almighty Uchiha Sasuke want?"

Sasuke's smirk disappeared, and he leaned down closely to her, close enough for Tenten to feel his breath on her skin.

"Hyuuga lent you his notebook. Is that true?"

The brunette stiffened. "What does it matter to you?" Satisfied with her answer, Sasuke nodded to one of his followers. "Go get Hyuuga." The boy nodded, and left the room.

"Shikamaru," Tenten hissed in a whispered tone. "How about you help me out now, and we can bust out of this place?"

Her friend looked at her sympathetically. "Sorry, no can do Tenten. Truth be told, I wanna know why someone like Neji would do that." His eyes focused, and his tone evolved into something that didn't involve boredom.

"I wonder why he cares that much?"

Tenten choked, a light blush staining her cheeks. "He lent me his notebook. That doesn't mean anything," she said hotly, but Shikamaru and Sasuke both had similar mysterious smirks.

"We'll see about that."

-

"What the hell do you want, Uchiha?"

The blacks in the room remained quiet as the leaders of the two gangs faced each other, Neji expressionless, while Sasuke was smirking smugly.

"If you don't have anything important to say, I have other things to do," Neji said impatiently. Sasuke turned his head to the right, and nodded.

BAM! Naruto winked at Tenten cheekily after he dropped her on the floor in front of Sasuke, still tied up, before hopping over the couch and landing behind Sasuke. The brunette sat up, sending a death glare to a certain blond.

"Untie me this instant!" she yelled at him, though Naruto grinned and slipped behind where Sasuke sat.

"What do you have to do with the new transfer student?" Tenten froze at the Black's question. "We met yesterday, I have nothing to do with her," Neji replied coolly. Tenten frowned.

_Dork. He was the one who said we knew each other before…_

"You're lying."

Tenten looked at Sasuke in shock. Why would Neji be lying?

"You would never lend ANYTHING of yours to ANYONE," the black continued, "because you're paranoid that way."

_Paranoid?_

"You wouldn't understand, Tenten," Naruto said brightly, interrupting the conversation. "Neji has never trusted anyone after an incident with his family. He thinks everyone will betray him in one way or another, something like that.

But he never loans anyone anything, just in case it becomes rigged in some way."

"Not only that," Sasuke continued, eyes glued to his rival, "but yesterday, you came into my territory freely. Were you trying to protect this newbie? She would've been hurt if I ended up losing my temper."

Tenten felt her blood run cold. _What is Uchiha capable of? But Hyuuga-san… he doesn't want to protect me, why does Uchiha think so?_

"Is she different, Hyuuga? Is she special to you?"

Neji turned around, ignoring Sasuke completely. "I will not waste my time for all this. I have better things to do."

Tenten froze. Her arms were still held back by the rope, but she could feel it. Something cold and hard was pressing against her cheek.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you, Hyuuga."

Sasuke leaned behind Tenten, kunai held to her cheek, a light scratch already present. "You can go back to wherever the hell you're going, but don't expect to see her fine after she leaves this room."

The brunette winced when the kunai was pressed deeper, more blood beginning to drip down her face.

"Uchiha, what the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru said, alarmed. "If you press harder, you'll leave a permanent scar!"

Sasuke ignored the other, smirk widening, the girl remaining silent as she watched her blood drip onto the floor, staining it dark red

"Tenten-" "Let her go, Uchiha." Neji turned his attention back fully to the rival leader. Sasuke dropped his arm with the kunai, though his other arm encircled Tenten around the waist, pulling her towards him. "What if I don't want to?"

Neji's eyes narrowed, fists clenched. "I told you to let her go, Uchiha!" Veins seemed to be appearing around his narrowed white eyes.

Sasuke released his hold on Tenten, standing up, and she was surprised to find his eyes red in contrast to the usual black onyx ones.

"This is going to be like their first battle again," Naruto muttered to himself under his breath.

"Learn your manners, Hyuuga." White eyes clashed against red. "You had better learn to ask politely. Hell, get on your knees and beg.

You can't stroll in here and control everything when you're in MY territory, Hyuuga. You're outnumbered."

Behind Sasuke, Naruto was cracking his knuckles, and the other blacks seemed to be preparing as well.

"You can either save her, or leave her at my mercy. Your choice."

_Konoha is a strange school. I can't understand how the tradition works except for the basics. I don't even understand the deep rivalry between Hyuuga-san and Uchiha._

_But everyone- Uchiha, Shikamaru, the other blacks- everyone was clearly surprised._

_So I can only assume that Hyuuga-san leaning down on his knees in front of Uchiha must have really meant something._

**A.N. Tell me if you hated if, okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Gray**

**Rated: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Swearing, light violence

**Summary: **Konoha High is led by two groups known as the Blacks and the Whites with individual leaders. When Tenten arrives, she's going to change school tradition... Nejiten, others listed when appeared

**Disclaimer: **As stated in the beginning, I still own… nothing.

**Thanks to all the reviewers! And I must apologize immediately if the characters are OOC, but I sort of need to change them slightly for the story to make more sense.**

**Chapter 3-**

_Attending Konoha High was already a pain in the ass, and I've just started. I'm targeted for being independent and standing out in a stupid school tradition because no one else has got enough guts._

_I'm an idiot for loosing the notes my teacher gave me. But I didn't know that accepting help from a boy who casually offered me his would cause a disruption in the school._

Everyone in the room stared at the white-eyed boy in shock as he kneeled down in front of Sasuke, who was feeling somewhere between confused and furious.

"What the hell are you doing, Hyuuga?" the black snarled, "Is this your idea of a joke?"

"I'm kneeling in front of you, if you can't see," Neji shot back coolly. Sasuke bristled at the fact he was being mocked. "Dammit, that's not what I meant!

Why would you do this much for some new girl?" The Uchiha pointed at Tenten, who was staring at the Hyuuga blankly. "You're a cold-hearted bastard who can knock a person senseless and sleep deeply at night.

What's so special about this gir-"

The members of the Blacks stared, wide eyed. Neji stood up instantly, and looked at Tenten in astonishment.

On her feet, the brunette was towering over the leader of the feared Blacks, who was cupping his nose to stop the bleeding where Tenten had just kicked him.

"Whoa, how'd you get free?" Naruto asked in amazement, leaning casually over the back of the couch, "I didn't even see you do it. That's way cool!"

The blond squeaked in fear as he dropped down onto the floor, four shuriken embedded in the wall behind.

"That's for dragging me down the hallways, you bastard!" Tenten screamed furiously, proceeding to pull out more weapons, and launched them at Naruto.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sasuke yelled at her, though his voice sounded a bit comical due to his bleeding nose. "You are so dead, dammit!"

"I don't care if you lead the gang of blacks or not," the new student shot back at him coldly, "You need an attitude adjustment, and god dammit, don't be so fucking proud! Leading a bunch of cowards isn't anything worth celebrating!"

Everyone's mouth fell down to the floor. Damn. This new girl had attitude.

"I think Uchiha caught your drift, Tenten," Shikamaru muttered, the rope that was previously bounding her in his hands. "Let's ditch."

Tenten cursed and stuck weapons back into their hiding places, before heading towards the exit. "Thanks for untying me, Shikamaru. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and don't bother calling me again Uchiha. I'll kick your ass."

All eyes turned to the other Gray, who merely followed the girl.

Giving a slight snort, Neji shoved his hands into his pocket, and grinned smugly at Sasuke. "You realize how utterly pathetic you look right now, Uchiha?" The mentioned snarled in fury at the white's departure, a black coming forward to help his leader.

"I'm fine, idiot, get away!" the black who was helping Sasuke fell back a few steps as the enraged leader death glared in the direction of the door.

"Find out who that new transfer student's history!"

"H-hai, Uchiha-san!"

"She's going to die for this humiliation," Sasuke whispered, no one picking up the words. "Tenten Shugotenshi, you never mess with the Uchiha clan."

-

"Stupid bastard! Who does he think he is! He acts so superior, and thinks so much of himself… ARGH! I can't stand it!"

Shikamaru watched in amusement as Tenten yelled out random insults about Sasuke. "Seriously, what does he have to do with me anyways!"

"Well, he did use you to get to Neji," Shikamaru pointed out. Tenten sighed, and rubbed her forehead exasperatedly.

"This is pissing me off, Shikamaru. Hyuuga-san's getting dragged into this too."

He looked at her, and shrugged. "You were in trouble, the brave glorified Hyuuga comes to your rescue. If you're the sappy type, convince yourself he's your knight in shining armor."

"That's the whole point! Hyuuga-san doesn't need to protect me. So why does he? Obviously, he's never kneeled down in front of the asshole before."

"Who knows," Shikamaru grumbled. "No one can figure out that guy. He's always been cold and distant. They say he's an emotionless monster."

Tenten snorted and grinned.

"You only say that because you've never seen past his exterior walls."

_You only say that because you've never seen past his exterior walls…_

Her eyes widened a fraction, and she stopped in her tracks. Shikamaru raised a brow. "What's wrong?" The brunette shook her head. "Oh, nothing."

_You only say that because you've never seen past his exterior walls… I've said that before. Déjà vu…_

-

The next day at school, the rumors spread faster than wildfire.

"Did you hear! Hyuuga submitted to Sasuke-sama yesterday!" "Kya! No way, that sorta thing is impossible, isn't it!"

"Does the new Gray have something to do with this?"

Shikamaru waved to Tenten when she entered the school. "Yo, Tenten!" She looked up at him, and smiled brightly, giving a return wave.

"Ohayou, Shikamaru!"

Tenten had her hair in a high ponytail, with a tight white blouse covered by black sweatshirt and faded blue jeans.

She smiled happily, and chatted away while Shikamaru would merely nod or occasionally reply.

_I won't let them scare me!_

-

"I hope you know what you're doing, Neji." The mentioned didn't reply, staring blankly out the window as Shino spoke. **(A.N. yup, Shino talks now)**

"Is this the new student's fault?" the vice president pushed on, curious. "Well?" "Keep your nose out of my business," was the polite response. The Aburame stiffened.

"Your submission has dealt a heavy blow to the Whites, Neji," Shino said icily. "You're giving them a false sense of security of superiority-"

"If you're here to mince words about my irresponsibility, I'm not interested, Aburame. Don't forget, I _am _still the leader of the Whites."

Shino bristled, though took this opportunity to depart, turning his back to the once trusted leader.

"Don't make a mistake that causes all of us to face consequences because of your stupidity, Neji."

The student council president didn't reply, nor move when the door shut behind Shino.

After making sure no one was coming into the room anytime soon, he walked over to the window, where a small pigeon was standing, a piece of rolled up paper tied around its leg. Neji reached out and untied the string, letting the paper unroll. The bird jumped inside the room.

The Hyuuga went back to his desk and straightened the paper creases, reading the message:

_Why does the newbie matter a lot to you? Don't piss me off and answer, bastard. You'll only get her in deeper shit if you keep standing up for her._

Disgruntled, he scribbled a quick reply, and retied the paper back to the pigeon's leg, watching until if flew out of sight. Somewhere else in Konoha High, the bird landed and delivered its message.

_Don't nose into my business._

The receiver smirked.

-

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. I wasn't expecting a call until at least a week. Already, Shino-kun?"

The vice president glared at the cell phone lightly, and the other person knew his expression even without seeing. "I want it done," he answered coolly. "The new Gray is a nuisance and dragging Neji down. I'm leaving her removal up to you."

A feminine sound of laughter erupted, and the female on the other side of the line twirled her long hair with a finger. "You seem rather anxious about this, Shino-kun. Can't handle a little girl?"

"Shut up. Get rid of the girl, and your assignment is done."

She line adjusted the phone on her shoulder, and reached forward to a nearby rose bush. "As you wish, Shino-kun. But for Neji-kun's sake only, I will succeed."

"I'll be expecting it."

Shino hung the phone up, and continued on his way.

Her hand pulled out a white thorny rose from the bush, an evil grin lit up upon her face.

"Tenten Shugotenshi.

Your time at Konoha has come to an end."

-

"Did you find out anything yesterday?" Shikamaru asked, as he and Tenten walked down the halls. "About Hyuuga, I mean."

Her ponytail swung back and forth as she shook her head in denial. "No. No pictures or anything. I've already called my old friends, and they've never heard of Hyuuga Neji before."

The brunette smiled disappointedly. "Though somehow, I don't think I would forget a friend no matter how much they've changed. Who's to say, though, I could be really wrong."

Shikamaru remained silent as he sorted out his own thoughts. "He must be mistaking then…"

"Why are the halls so crowded?" Tenten questioned, as she pushed through crowd. Shikamaru followed her, not bothering to shove more than necessary. "Test scores are up and all." "They were taken before I came here, right?" "Yeah."

Regardless, the brunette looked up at the scoreboard, and her books dropped when her arms hung limply besides her body.

"Shi-shi-shikamaru…" she whispered. "I think the computer fucked up or something."

"Why?" he asked, and tiptoed slightly to see over the other heads. "Oh. Yeah."

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE THE SMARTEST IN THE FIRE COUNTRY!" Tenten shrieked at him, and he blocked his ears. "A PERFECT SCORE ON THE NATIONAL EXAMS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE A GENIUS?"

Shikamaru shrugged, not losing his 'I'm-a-lazy-ass' expression. "I didn't think it was that important. But you know, that's why I'm not getting pelted with paintballs in contrary to you."

The words 'genius' and 'Shikamaru' ran through the girl's head over and over again. "So that means the people who are special in some way aren't picked on." "Yeah, that's pretty much it," Shikamaru said, and he tugged on her arm slightly so the two could move towards their class.

"You're brave, but not entirely bright Tenten." "NARA SHIKAMARU!"

"Geez woman, just joking!" Shikamaru muttered, breaking into a light run as Tenten drew out some kunai. "Tenten, don't you dare throw those at me!"

As the duo continued with their bickering, a girl was peered at them from around the corner.

Purely by reflex, Tenten turned and launched a kunai that embedded itself into the wall. She frowned at the lack of a soul, while Shikamaru stopped running, and stood next to her. "What's wrong?" Tenten sighed, pocketing her weapons. "Never mind, I thought something was going to happe-"

SPLASH.

"Bastards!" A dripping wet Tenten screamed, the remains of the water balloon being crushed under her foot. "I'll kill you!"

Two blacks quickly ran from a pursuing dangerous female. After rounding many corners and scaling stairs, Tenten glared in dismay.

_Damn it, they got away._

While Tenten literally stomped off, a shy face stuck around the corner. "It's really you, Tenten-san," she said softly.

-

"My god!" the brunette groaned, and dropping her backpack on the desk with a satisfying thunk. "When are these people going to grow up and get a life…"

Tenten reached into her desk to retrieve something, only to yank it back with a yelp. Her fingers had come in contact with something sharp.

The newly discovered genius (only in Tenten's case) whipped around and stared. "What's wrong?" "Nothing," came the mumble, and she cautiously reached a hand inside to pull out a-

A white rose?

"HEY!" Tenten yelled, and the whole class looked at her in either shock or boredom. "WHAT THE HELL! IS A FLOWER SUPPOSED TO SCARE ME!"

To her surprise, all the students immediately backed away from her, eyes wide. "I-it's the White Rose!" a boy in white whispered loudly, and murmurs of agreement backed up his statement.

"White Rose is starting already! How is that possible!" "The transfer student has only just arrived for a second day, too."

"Wait," Tenten said, obviously confused. "Who's White Rose? Why are you guys scared of a wimpy flower anyway?"

"White Rose is a nickname." The brunette stared at her friend, who continued on.

"Guy or girl, no one really knows. They're a type of bully and harasser, if that's what you want to say. All that's known is that no one has ever stayed in school after White Rose moves.

White Rose is also known as a Gray eliminator," Shikamaru said seriously. "You've got your next challenge, Tenten."

The girl's grip around the flower tightened, ignoring the blood that was beginning to drip.

"Fine then," she stated flatly. "Whoever White Rose is, I'll deal with them. I'm not dropping out of this school though, Shikamaru. I'll promise that."

He grinned, and propped his feet up on his desk lazily.

"Good. It wouldn't be fun any other way."

-

"White Rose has already acted?" Sasuke asked incredulously, and Naruto nodded in confirmation.

"Is this good or bad, Sasuke-teme? Don't you want to get rid of her?" The leader of the Blacks leaned back against his chair. "This is the first time Hyuuga's ever faltered and shown a weakness," Sasuke said, "If the Gray leaves, then he'll be near indestructible again…"

"That would make sense though," Naruto said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "They say White Rose is a White. Guess they want to cover up Hyuuga's weakness."

"Then whoever White Rose is, stop him." The blond glared. "Sasuke-teme! You don't even know who he is, even if it's a he or not!" "Shut up, dobe!"

"Asshole," Naruto cursed, but left nonetheless to do the bidding.

**A.N. So, please tell me if you like the chapter or not. I'm rather anxious as to know what others think, so it would please me greatly if you informed me about how the story is so far.**

**Thanks, and merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Gray**

**Rated: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Swearing, light violence

**Summary: **Konoha High is led by two groups known as the Blacks and the Whites with individual leaders. When Tenten arrives, she's going to change school tradition... Nejiten, others listed when appeared

**Disclaimer: **Never will own anything, really.

**Characters this time-**

Ino- 15

Hinata- 15

**Chapter 4-**

"White Rose is more threatening than you give him or her credit for," Shikamaru warned his friend, between bites of lunch. "It's not like they threaten you with dandelions or something. There are certain plants that have been previously used to drive Grays out of Konoha, so don't be fooled by the wimpy codename. White roses are sorta ironic in this situation."

The first half of the day was done, and the two Grays were currently enjoying lunch outside during a cool breezy day.

Tenten swallowed her morsel, before questioning the genius.

"Is that it? He or she doesn't sound so intimidating. I mean plants? What's so scary about that? It's easy to just throw them away or something."

Pause. "Do you even know about plants, Tenten? Never heard of poison ivy, and such? Hell, one Gray even found a Venus fly trap plant thing in their backpack once."

…"Aren't Venus fly traps harmless to humans?"

… "You don't get the main point about this, do you? Troublesome…

Well, sometimes, let's just say that White Rose seems to have a large supply of pretty much every type of plant."

The girl threw her empty lunch box in the trash, and looked up at the clouds thoughtfully. "I'm not intimidated by plants," the brunette admitted, absentmindedly playing with a string of hair," so I'm not sure I can take this seriously seriously, if you get what I mean. I used to travel around a lot because my guardian likes to, and that includes going through forests and encountering thousands of plant types."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Just watch yourself, though," he said. "White Rose poisoned a Gray once. The kid ended up getting sent to the hospital, then left the district immediately. He or she has a lot of followers who will help out, too. Don't brush this off easily, Tenten."

She stood up, and blinking before landing her cool gaze on the genius. "I'm gonna go for a walk, Shikamaru. I guess I'll see you in class, 'kay?"

He shrugged. "Whatever."

"Hey! Tenten!" a loud voice interrupted. "Over here!" Both teens looked towards the direction of the school, seeing Naruto waving his arms brightly at them. "Sasuke-teme's got questions for you!"

The brunette glared at him. "No way, Naruto. Tell him to forget it." The blond bounded over happily. "Aw, come on, Tenten! Sasuke-teme's gonna get mad at me!" The Gray grinned, and stuck out her tongue at him playfully.

"Good luck to your ass then."

Tenten swiftly ran for it, turning the corner while Naruto started after her, only to stop and backtracking when he spotted Shikamaru's cup of instant noodles.

"Hey, Shikamaru old buddy! How about sharing that with me now, ha?"

"Get your own food, Naruto," the genius mumbled lazily.

Shows how easily the Black got distracted.

-

"Naruto's not even pursuing me. Sheesh, idiot."

The female Gray was currently sitting up on a tree branch, looking downwards. She was waiting for the blond to run past, but it didn't seem like he was running after her.

"Oh well, that's just fine with me." She stood up. "Naruto's probably bothering Shikamaru or something. Hope the genius is okay…"

Tenten jumped down from the branch carelessly, eyes widening when an approaching blonde suddenly appeared right beneath her. "Oh shit, look out!"

The girls collided. Tenten landed on top of the stranger, before quickly rolling off to the side embarrassedly. She stood up, cheeks stained pink. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the stranger mumbled, sitting up and straightening her white blazer.

The other student was a female blond with long hair up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a sky blue, and Tenten looked at her curiously. The blonde blinked curiously, and opened her mouth to say something, but-

"Oi! You there!"

_Shit!_

Breaking their eye contact, Tenten jumped to her feet as three students in black crowded came towards them quickly. "Uchiha-san wants to talk with you. Move it!" Tenten didn't have time to snap back a witty reply when someone else stepped in.

"Hold on a second."

The brunette blinked, and turned to the other girl, who stood up and brushed herself off gracefully, then flashing the Blacks a beautiful smile.

"I have business with Tenten-san," she said in a warm voice, "You boys don't mind, right?"

Boys are all the same, and at this age, they had to deal with certain hormones and all. So of course, they faces immediately flared up. "Of course not, Ino-san!"

With that, the three rushed off, while Ino stared after them amusedly. "Tsk, boys are all so predictable, aren't they?" She grinned. "Well, I must say you're getting pretty popular, Tenten-san."

"Who are you?" the Gray asked suspiciously, unsure of what to think of the White.

"We haven't met, have we? I'm Yamanaka Ino, of the student council."

_The student council… Ino-san isn't an ordinary White then. Huh, seems she's one of the powerful students around here…_

"Thank you for scaring them away," Tenten said in a kind tone. "I'm grateful."

"This school is just wack," Ino said haughtily, and threw her long hair over her shoulder. "Of course, I'd rather wear my own clothes. I don't care much for these white blazers, they make me look washed out, with my pale skin and hair."

The blonde beamed, turning back to Tenten. "So you go on and fight against the school customs."

She returned the friendly gesture in a sort of confused manner. "Thank you very much, Ino-san!"

As she left, the Gray didn't see the grim expression that spread across Ino's.

-

"There are people who agree with me, but don't voice their opinions, Shikamaru," Tenten said happily to the genius as they left school for the day. "It's nice to keep that in mind, being different from everyone else and all!"

He frowned. "Don't automatically assume things, Tenten, because I'm sure she's planning something. Ino's one of the last people in Konoha who would seem likely to support you. So be cautious."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, student council is what keeps the custom of Konoha going. And also, there _are _rumors that Ino and Neji have a relationship."

The brunette stared at her companion, and blinked. "Are you joking again? I mean, Hyuuga-san has a girlfriend?" Shikamaru sighed. "I don't joke. Anyways, if Neji and Ino are involved, you would think she hates you for causing such an uprise."

"I'm not sure about it, but she seems really nice!" Tenten protested in the other girl's defense.

"Don't be stupid, Tenten. Remember, half the students in this school- Hey! It's rude to run away while others are talking, dammit!"

Tenten had dropped her backpack and sprinted back towards the hall the two had just passed. "Women are so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered, before grabbing her bag and running after his friend.

A few moments later, the sound of a girl's cry was heard. "Finally, I caught you!" Shikamaru's mouth dropped open at the scene in front of him.

Tenten had pinned a girl with short dark purple hair to the wall with three shurikens, while the girl's white eyes were wide with surprise. "Have you been stalking me! You're the White Rose, aren't you!"

The girl shook her head furiously. "N-n-no, I-I'm not…" "Then who the hell are you!" Tenten yelled in frustration. Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Err, Tenten, maybe you should let her down now."

Tenten glanced at him, before cautiously removing the shuriken. "Okay, talk."

The pale eyed girl smiled shyly, and twiddled her thumbs nervously. "A-ano, T-tenten-san, I p-promise that I'm n-not White R-rose." The brunette stared at her cautiously at her before nodding. "I'll buy that for now. Why are you following me?"

The purple haired girl smiled. "I-I'm slightly s-surprised you d-didn't re-recognize m-me, T-tenten-san. I-I'm H-hyuuga Hinata, remember?"

"You're related to Hyuuga-san?" Tenten asked curiously, and Hinata's smile fell, replaced with a disappointed look. "H-he's my c-cousin. D-don't y-you re-remember me? W-when we s-started grade school, y-you and I u-used to w-walk home with N-n-neji-niisan." Shikamaru raised a brow, while Tenten blinked stupidly. "We did?"

"So Hinata knows you too, eh, Tenten? I guess if Neji recognizes you, there oughtta be others too." The genius grinned at the blank look on the weapon mistress's face. "Though let me guess. You don't know her either, right?"

Hinata lowered her eyes again in an obviously disappointed manner. "A-ano, i-it's o-kay, Tenten-san. I-I wasn't that important anyways…" The brunette shook her head furiously. "Hold on, Hinata-san, it's not that you're not important! I don't think… Anyways, I'm sorry, I'm just drawing a blank!"

"I'm fine, Tenten-san." Hinata's voice hardened slightly. "We may have been friends, but I suppose I never did speak out. But it's terribly cruel of you to forget Neji-niisan." She didn't stutter, and Tenten felt herself shivering slightly staring into those familiar white eyes.

"W-why?" _Oh great. Now I'm the one stuttering. _

"You and Neji-niisan were engaged!"

Shikamaru held onto his friend's arm slightly as she tripped and fell backwards, landing most ungracefully. This was definitely one of the moments that if she was drinking something, she would have spit it out.

"E-ENGAGED!" Tenten shrieked in dismay. "WHAT THE HELL!"

-

"Dammit, that _hurt_, Sasuke-teme!"

The leader of the blacks ignored the bumbling blond as he nursed a large bump on his head. "It's your damn fault, Naruto. You should have just given me the report instead of running around like a fool." Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly. "Ne, Sasuke-teme's such a bastard and a stick in the mud!"

"Shut up dobe!"

Sasuke scanned through the documents from the school about the Tenten's past. "Born and lived here in the Fire country until she was about five. Her father died first when she was three, then her mother passed. Shugotenshi went to stay with her mother's trusted friend, who's well known around these parts.

This is crap. Not what I need. Just, what the hell does she have to do with Hyuuga?" He flipped through more papers, tossing some carelessly aside.

The Black stopped at an entry made during Tenten's later childhood. "So, they knew each other in first grade. Seems Hyuuga was always skipping out on classes, and the newbie convinced him to attend."

Sasuke glared at the papers, dropping them on his desk. "All I found out was that they're acquaintances, and she helped him get out of some habit. That doesn't explain what I need…"

Naruto opened, then shut his mouth, pondering inwardly whether or not to reveal what he knew about the subject.

_I'll keep what I remember to myself, _he decided silently, as Sasuke scanned through more papers.

_Serves the bastard right… heh heh heh…_

-

"Neji-niisan was always distant. He ignored everyone, and ended up skipping out on class a lot," Hinata explained quietly, while the other two hung on her words.

"You used to force him to attend every morning, and he became more social." The girl paused to reconsider her words.

"Well, not more social, but more… tolerable, if you understand. Like his aura softened somehow. But then you left suddenly, and Neji-niisan reverted back to how he used to be. The only difference is that he goes to school now."

Silence.

"They were engaged?" Shikamaru asked finally, grabbing both girl's attention, and Hinata nodded affirmatively, before pausing and looking thoughtful.

"I'm not sure of the full details, but Tenten-san told me and this other friend of mine that they would get married in the future."

The pale eyed Hyuuga turned to the female Gray. "Do you really have no recollections, Tenten-san?"

She didn't say anything for a minute, before snapping her fingers, eyes shining at a sudden recollection. "I think I know why I can't remember!

I was sparring one day in the tree tops," the brunette stated, "And I fell down from a tree about 11 meters high. I got knocked out, and that's the only reason I can think of that's causing a major gap in my memory."

"It's a miracle you even survived," Shikamaru muttered, and Hinata sweatdropped. "O-oh, w-well, th-that must be it then," Hinata said, resorting to her shy nature, "ev-even th-though I-I'm sad that you d-don't remember me, i-it's really w-wonderful to see you again!"

The Hyuuga female smiled brightly, and Tenten returned the expression. "Y-you were a-always in-independent back t-then, Tenten-san! I-I'm not s-surprised th-that you're a Gray!"

Suddenly, she turned bright red and twiddled her thumbs again. "I-is it okay if we're reacquainted, Tenten-san?" The brunette leapt to her feet, overjoyed. "Of course! It would be awesome to make friends in this school!" she cried happily. "Besides the lazy genius. Though of course, you can call me Tenten, and don't stutter, okay?"

Hinata smiled softly, and rose to her feet as well. "Hai, Tenten." The taller girl yanked on Shikamaru's arm, pulling him up unwillingly. "Oi, watch it woman!"

"This is Nara Shikamaru," Tenten said quickly, "Grudgingly, he's my only other friend, or acquaintance, but you can trust him too, Hinata."

"Tch, troublesome woman," he muttered darkly, "Was is really necessary to use 'grudgingly'?"

The brunette ignored him. "Err, Shikamaru's the only other person that I'm on friendly terms with. But if he bothers you, tell me and I'll kick his ass." The purple haired girl bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nara-" "Shikamaru," he himself stated more warmly, "And it's a pleasure to meet you too, Hinata."

The mentioned straightened, and waved at them, walking off. "I have to go, but I'm sure I'll be seeing you two soon!"

When she disappeared, Tenten punched Shikamaru on the shoulder playfully. "Yeah, Shikamaru! We have another group member. "

"Tch. Women," the genius mumbled, rubbing his shoulder annoyingly. "Since when was this a group thing?"

-

The next day at school-

Things were not improving. The moment she stepped into school, a bucket filled with ice cold water fell and landed on top of Tenten.

_Damn it, it's freezing… idiots won't give up!_

Walking quickly and cursing under her breath, she slipped off her jacket, before folding it carefully and putting it into her locker.

_Fuck, I could get sick! Bastards are getting more confident now…_

"Why do you even bother?"

The brunette looked up in surprise, an emotionless Hyuuga Neji staring straight at her. He repeated his question when it was obvious Tenten wasn't going to reply. "Why do you bother trying to accomplish something that can't be done?"

Tenten smiled sweetly. "Good morning, Hyuuga-san," she said pleasantly, ignoring his question.

"You're not like the rest here. Why try to perform meaningless acts that will cause you to suffer?"

Closing her locker, the Gray put on a bitter smile, facing the male. "Acts don't have to be meaningful to perform, Hyuuga-san. I'm just doing what I want, and think is right. That's just how it is."

Neji stared at her, before snorting. "Whatever," he muttered, straightening himself, and readjusting the headband that covered his forehead. "But you can't defy Fate, Tenten. Konoha High was meant to be like this. You can't change anything. Remember that."

The leader of the Whites walked up close to her, arm outstretched for something. Tenten jerked slightly, but relaxed when he brushed an ice cube from her hair.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-san, for the advice" she said slightly sarcastically, lips curving in amusement as he wiped the wet remains on his sleeves.

He glanced at her quickly, before turning his back to her.

"Don't thank someone if you don't mean it. Forget my advice. It doesn't matter. Do what you want." His icy and distant aura returned, and the brunette found herself frowning again.

_What is it like for Hyuuga-san though, I wonder? If Hinata is right, then what is it like for his fiancée to just suddenly reappear? _

_Does he hate me? Dammit, he's fucking hard to read…._

_Both him and Uchiha._

Tenten shook her head, annoyed by her thoughts.

_Argh! This is just way too troublesome… Damn. I'm hanging around Shikamaru too much._

"One more thing." "Eh?" the brunette broke off from her thoughts, eyes locked on Neji.

His back was still turned to the Gray, but his strong voice carried to her ears. "Don't trust everyone around you."

The White left, leaving a speechless and confused Tenten behind.

_Is there someone who plans to betray me that I trust?_

-

_Where is Shikamaru today? _Tenten wondered to herself, tugging lightly on one of her two braids. _It's not like him to be absent or anything…_

She pushed the door of the classroom open, and stiffened immediately at the glares she received the moment she stepped into the room.

Ignoring the dark looks, Tenten headed towards her desk when the tense mood was broken hysterically.

"This is entirely your fault!" one of the girls in white screamed at her, chucking a textbook at the Gray. "It's your fault we're all suffering!"

Ducking quickly, Tenten peered into the classroom, only to have her eyes widened in shock.

_What is she talking about?_

"What the hell-" "Three students just got sent to the infirmary because they were infected with poison ivy!" a boy in black yelled at her, his hand moving for another object. "It's all because of you!"

"This is all your fault we suffer!" "Leave Konoha!" "Get your ass out of here!"

_Shikamaru was right when he warned me. It's not about what I'm afraid of. It's what everyone else around me fears, and they're using the fear against me to isolate my position. _

_White Rose plans to eliminate all the Grays present, in order to cover up for Hyuuga-san's weakness most likely._

_If everyone in this school turns against me, I'm as good as dead._

_So that's their plan. The only question now, is-_

_Who is White Rose?_

-

Question: ShikaIno, or ShikaTema? I could work something in for both sometime during the story if you tell me early on which pair you prefer.

Sorry if the chapter disappointed anyone. XP My apologies. And I'm seriously sorry it took so long to update. But school work is seriously killer these days, so once again, my apologies.

Thank you very much for reading The New Gray!


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Gray**

**Rated: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Swearing, light violence

**Summary: **Konoha High is dominated by two gangs, known as the Blacks and Whites. These two groups are led by Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji (respectively). When Tenten arrives at the school, she sets to rebel against these old customs and change school traditions forever. Nejiten, others listed when appeared

**Disclaimer: **Never will own anything, really.

It's probably a bit OOC, since I'm trying to follow the original story line. Sorry about that!

**Chapter 5**-

The brunette narrowed her eyes, sidestepping the pair of scissors thrown at her menacingly. This whole situation itself was beginning to irk her.

_It'll only cause more trouble if I fight back_, she told herself determinedly, raising her arms in defense. _I may not know who White Rose is, but there's no point in making an enemy out of all the students here! I'd just get kicked out in the end, and obasan would kill me!_

Feeling the lack of any other solid objects, she lowered her hands down cautiously. Blinking, Tenten's eyes widened when she saw that there was a person who was standing in front of her, someone important enough that all the students stopped their actions.

"Do you think throwing things at her will help anything?" Sasuke asked in a bored manner, raising an eyebrow at them questioningly. Cautiously, the students began backing up. Black or White, when Sasuke had something to say, you would listen, unless you wanted something rather _regretful_ to happen.

"Whoever sabotaged you wasn't her. You're idiots for letting your anger take the best of you, and think clearly before acting shamefully like now!"

The Gray blinked in surprise as Sasuke continued criticizing the people. Since when did Uchiha Sasuke care what happened anyway? Was this the same guy who practically kidnapped her and scorned at her in disgust?

"Question," Tenten intervened, sticking her head from behind his back as curiosity took the best of her. "Why are you taking my side?"

She ducked as a kick was thrown her way, cleanly cracking the wall right above her head. Looking up at the crack, and back towards the smug boy, Tenten gulped in dismay. _Oh boy... someone's pissed off._

"Don't misinterpret the situations, newbie. The only reason I'm paying attention to you at all is because you're the only one Neji's ever let past his stoic facade. If anything happened, then I would lose the chance of a possible weakness," the Black leader muttered obnoxiously. "Even though I have no idea what he could possibly see in a plain ugly girl like you. Otherwise, you're just a plain nuisance. I wouldn't usually look twice at you. So try acting smart and stick near him if you want to avoid injuries."

The Gray bristled, at both his superior tone and the content at which he said it. Who was he to think she was relying on his and Hyuuga-san's help anyways? She could take care of herself, without any punks with rotten attitudes getting in the way of everything. The very nerve and lack of honor!

As he turned back to the class, Tenten stood up, furiously striking back with a kick- to the area where it hurts (**A.N. Sorry, but even Sasuke's got to hurt when you hit him there, amazing as he is or not**). "Who the hell do you think you are!" she yelled as he bent over on the floor automatically, gritting his teeth in pain. "The only reason you have any strength at all is because you've got followers who do your dirty work for you! You're nothing but a damned spoiled coward, Uchiha! Try fighting without your henchmen for once!"

With that, she whipped around, slamming the door for dramatic affect, even though it did nothing to lighten her bad mood. The class watched in shock as Sasuke stood up unsteadily, a murderous aura beginning to dominate the area. _That bitch..._ "Mind your own business and look somewhere else, Goddammit!" he resisted to yell at the students, since some of the Whites were snickering in glee.

Cursing colorful words, he muttered to himself, and stood upright.

"I will kill her!"

Seeing as how everyone was still looking at him in amazement (after all, Tenten hit him twice, not just once. No one had ever landed a blow on Sasuke except for one certain white-eyed boy), the Uchiha shot a deadly glare that made almost everyone wince and back away uncertainly.

"What are you waiting for? Leave!"

The crowd dispersed, while the Whites laughed at their adversaries' leader out of his hearing range.

-

_This sucks_, Tenten thought, as she was wandering outside after the little scene, _it's like fighting a stupid phantom or something like that. I can't get a blow on the one who's causing all the junk! And it's not possible to take White Rose directly on if I don't know who he or she is. I suppose it's safe enough to take Uchiha off the list of suspects, though. Annoying like heck, but at least the Black's got a sense of honor... I think._

She paused, catching sight of a certain timid girl sitting on the grass by herself. "Hinata!" The white-eyed girl looked up in surprise, smiling politely as Tenten plopped down next to her. "Good afternoon, Tenten-san," she said quietly, and jumped when the brunette elbowed her in the side. "Tenten, Hinata, Tenten! Let's not trouble ourselves with formalities, ne?"

Hinata nodded, slightly turning red from embarrassment. The two girls sat in a comfortable silence, each with their own thoughts, until it was Hinata who spoke up. "Tenten, are you scared? For not taking a side?" She got a questioning look in return. "I mean, you have so much trouble to put up with... everyone picks on you because you choose to be a Gray. Why do you still want to stand out, though?"

"I don't really want to stand out," Tenten replied slowly, thinking her words through, "It's just that I don't want to do something that I don't think is right. I mean, not just here at Konoha, but maybe later on in life. How can I ever be happy if I always do what I'm told when I don't want to? You have to take a stand to start somewhere, right? Even if it is hard." She turned back to Hinata.

"Are you regretting meeting me, Hinata? Is that why you brought this up?" Hinata shook her head, before twiddling her thumbs in shame again. "I want to wear my own clothes, and this system seems wrong. But I don't have enough courage to do anything about it." She looked up at Tenten in a surprisingly confident manner. "But I don't regret meeting you, Tenten, I really don't. And I'm proud to be your friend!"

Tenten blushed happily, and winked. "I'll help you out if this friendship causes you problems though, 'kay, Hinata?" Hinata just nodded, and smiled a true smile for the first time she could remember since she came to Konoha.

-

"I can never find you where things are exciting, can I, Shikamaru?"

The mentioned looked up from his computer, and leaned back against his chair lazily and Tenten moved to stand next to him. "It's almost like you have social problems," she said to the genius teasingly, who merely rolled his eyes.

"I'm probably more popular than what you think," he muttered, causing her to raise a brow. "Oh? Does Shikamaru have a fan club I don't know about?" The brunette continued mockingly, though Shikamaru sighed, changing the subject. "So, where have you been?"

Tenten sat on the desk, as Shikamaru continued his work. "You're right though, Shikamaru. I think I might have been taking White Rose too easily. Their name and tools may not be very dangerous, but it's the fear and control of the students around here that is being manipulated; and that makes the most dangerous weapon, since I can't fight back."

"So you're not as dumb as you act," Shikamaru muttered, ignoring the blow sent to his head. "Troublesome woman... Anyway, it's better to figure that out fast, and don't cause too much of a disruption. You'd probably get expelled." "Getting expelled isn't exactly my first priority, right now..."

She shrugged, turning her attention to the screen. "What are you doing now, Nara?" "Searching through student data. Most kids in school don't have access to the limitless greenery that Rose has. It should be easy to track who either owns or lives near a greenhouse, once I crack the password."

"You can do that!" Tenten exclaimed, beginning to feel excited, "That's awesome Shikamaru! But you do realize there are amazing flower shops around here."

Shikamaru shrugged, before pulling a thorned rose out of his backpack. "Where did you get that!" "White Rose is moving faster than he's ever moved before. Be wary of your actions, Tenten," Shikamaru warned seriously, "Anybody that you even talk to will be affected. Teachers, anybody really.

A white rose like this is a warning. I told you, I have a good reputation around this place, so don't worry about me. But maybe there's someone else you should keep an eye on... an acquaintance who's maybe not as strong."

Tenten froze. "Everyone... I'm acquainted with... oh damn, Hinata!"

-

"Hinata!"

Students looked on in confusion as Tenten and Shikamaru made their way through the halls, desperately looking for the white eyed girl. "Where are you? Hinata!"

Tenten ran up to a girl nearby, who looked at the Gray cautiously. "Do you know where Hyuuga Hinata went?" The girl pointed to the bathroom. "She just went in there." "Thanks!"

Pushing the door open, Tenten rushed in. "Hinata!"

She froze. In one of the stalls, small drops of red could be seen. _Oh, Kami-sama..._

Hinata was tied to the toilet, seat down. Her eyes were closed, and the thorny vines bound to her were tight enough to draw some blood and cause scratches. "Hinata..."

"What the hell..." Tenten moved numbly as Shikamaru pushed past her, carefully cutting the vines binding the girl with a pocket knife he handily kept. "What the hell have they done?" Carefully lifting her freed body, Shikamaru put her gently on the floor, tapping her on the cheek lightly. "Hinata, wake up!"

Her eyelids twitched, before rising, gazing at the two people in front of her. "Tenten, Shikamaru..." "Watch Hinata for a little, Shikamaru." Her friends looked at Tenten sharply as she turned to leave the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Shikamaru demanded, "It's not a good time to lose your temper, Tenten!"

"I'm sorry, Hinata," she whispered, bangs hiding her eyes darkly as Hinata stood up shakily. "It's my fault you were involved. I'm sorry..."

"Tenten," the White began to whisper hoarsely in protest, "It's not-"

Without another word, Tenten dashed out of the room, Hinata staring at her back worriedly.

_Don't involve others who have nothing to do with this! You've got out of your bounds!_

_I can't let this continue... no, I WON'T let this continue!_

"Are you all right?" Shikamaru had moved Hinata to the nurse's office, and her cuts were treated and bandaged. "Do you know who did this to you?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted regretfully, "I was knocked out when I got into the bathroom, so I didn't see anyone..."

Shikamaru sighed. "That's too bad. They acted physically this time; it would have given a good lead."

"Wait, Shikamaru." He turned to Hinata, who stood up, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"White Rose is a girl. That fact, I'm sure of."

(**A.N.** I think everyone automatically assumed it was a girl, based on the name, but there's your evidence. XP Sorry, I was really lame in choosing the name.)

-

"The reports of bully and extortion towards the Whites are increasing, Neji. The Blacks have been getting overconfident ever since you submitted to Uchiha.

The teachers don't want anything to do with this, since it's a problem between students. What are you going to do about this? It's your responsibility to clear things up." Shino didn't receive a reply, and Neji didn't even act like he heard him.

Student council meetings were taking place. They were never really meaningful; it was more of group of the smartest people who discussed problems without ever really doing anything about those problems. Still, they did take place.

"Don't blame Neji for everything Aburame. All he did was help the transfer student, and it wasn't wrong, really," Ino shot back at Shino coolly since Neji obviously wasn't going to. "Besides, if you want action done, why don't you do it yourself instead of complaining about it?"

The other members besides Ino and Neji shivered, beginning to fear Shino's wrath. He was not someone to mess with, and even Sasuke didn't bother him. Ino must've been in a bad mood.

The blonde cleared her throat. "Anyways, moving on to the next subject-"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, WHITE ROSE! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE THE TRUE MAN OR WOMAN YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE!"

Everyone jumped, looking at the ceiling in surprise. "What the hell was that!"

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FAIR FIGHT! DON'T GO AS LOW AS PLAYING DIRTY TRICKS ON INNOCENT PEOPLE, YOU BASTARD!"

(Sasuke's POV)

"That's the newbie's voice," Sasuke muttered, while Naruto was laughing behind him. "Seems like she's taken over the broadcast room."

"She's a strange one," Naruto muttered, wiping a tear from his eyes, "But that's what you expect from a girl like her. Never changes, does she?"

(Back to the meeting)

_Idiot_. Neji stood up exasperatedly, while the rest of the council was heading towards the broadcast room in curiosity to see what was going on. _What does she think she's doing?_

He froze when as someone grabbed his arm, and turned to meet Ino's blue eyes. "Don't go!" the blonde stated simply. "Things will only get more troublesome if you get into this mess. Think about your position as president and leader of the Whites!"

Neji pulled his arm from her grasp sharply, glaring at Ino in disgust. "Don't touch me," he stated coolly, and headed out towards the hallways.

Alone in the meeting room, Ino felt her fists clench against her side in fury. _Don't act like you've never touched anyone before, Neji. Why is SHE the only one you're soft to?_

"At this rate, his entire reputation will be destroyed," the blonde muttered angrily under her breath, "The sooner she leaves, the better it'll be."

-

"Open up!" a teacher yelled forcefully, pounding on the door. "Come out of there this minute! No one is allowed access to the broadcast room without permission!"

The door slammed open, a murderous Tenten standing in the opening, eyes narrowed and kunais firmly wedged between her fingers. "Which one of you is White Rose?"

All the students stepped back fearfully, knowing how precise and deadly the new student's aim was. And she wasn't afraid to show off her skill, either.

"WELL!" The students scrambled as two shuriken emerged from no where, burying themselves deep into the wall without hitting anyone. "Where ARE you!"

"You'll b-be exp-pelled for this!" The teacher yelled, holding his hands up in defense, "This will n-not go unpunished!"

"Shut up!" she screamed, "If I was scared of being expelled, do you think I would be a Gr-"

Tenten dropped on her knees, a sudden blow to her face leaving her in pain. "D-damn it..."

Neji didn't say anything, only calmly pulled her up by her arm, neither angry nor pleased. "Act maturely on matters like these. You can't go throwing weapons around randomly," he said coolly, ignoring the glare he received in turn. "You'll only end up hurting someone who has nothing to do with your problems. Where would that leave you?"

He turned, addressing the teacher who had been trying to force Tenten from the broadcasting room. "Go back to your rooms. Everybody," he commanded, as students cleared out due to his order. The teacher glanced at Tenten uneasily, before going back to the staff room where he had a meeting.

The only ones left in the hall were Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru and Hinata, whom had just arrived. Seeing the hall was vacated and ignoring Hinata and Shikamaru, Neji turned back to Tenten. "What happened? If you continue to act irrationally, someone could seriously be hurt," he asked, anger detectable in his tone. "Are you just trying to act barbarically?"

"You don't know anything!" she screamed at him, her weapons on the floor as she glared at him with the most hate she could manage, "What do you know at all! You're the leader of the stupidest system I have ever heard, and you're a fucking coward for not doing anything about what's going on here! When have you ever acted at all? You're just a self-confident, egoistic bastard!"

The halls were silent, as Neji rose a brow, and Tenten paused to catch her breath. Her arms dropped by her side uselessly. Shikamaru and Hinata blinked, mystified that Neji said nothing as just stood there, taking all the insults.

"I couldn't do anything." Neji stiffened at her sudden change in tone, and looked at her. Tenten's eyes were hidden beneath her bangs, as she clenched her fists in fury. "I couldn't do anything, Hyuuga-san. Hinata was hurt because of me..."

"I don't think she's ever been affected by the bullying before," Shikamaru muttered on the sideline, "It's all about her friends who are hurt that makes her angry..." Hinata blinked, looking down at her feet in shame. "Tenten...you shouldn't worry over me..."

"The newbie's really getting into this, isn't she?" Everyone turned, Sasuke standing in the hallway, smirking. Naruto waved brightly behind him, but only Hinata seemed to pay any attention to him.

"Why don't you just pity her, Hyuuga? Tell her who White Rose is, why don't you?"

Tenten looked up, surprised. He knew? He knew who White Rose was! Forget that, _both_ Sasuke and Neji knew?

Sasuke just continued smirking, addressing Neji fully. "You do know who she is, right? She may target Grays, but the newbie's different. And you know fully she's doing it because she likes you, Hyuuga."

Neji's eyes narrowed at his adversary darkly.

-

I could say it forever, and it would never, EVER be enough. I'm very grateful for everyone who reads this fic. After all, I've made everyone wait so long for this chapter.

Sorry if it's not good. I've continually read it over and over, and I can't do anything to change it anymore. This story is more OOC than I really want it to be, but the characters in the parallel story and in this fanfic are quite different, so the roles don't turn out as well as I hoped. So if this disappointed anyone, I apologize.

But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the New Gray.

Bunches of thanks to the reviewers who I couldn't reply to. It means a lot to me.

Keeping it short, please tell me if there is something you want me to change to improve my writing.

Hanazakari


End file.
